Kidnapped by a Decepticon
by Noella50881
Summary: Penny's your ordinary teenager or so it seems. She has a knack of finding information that is classified. When she discovers a new resource officer in her school, it's something that's concerning because he clearly has ulterior motives. She winds up getting kidnapped and learns that things aren't what they seem with Barricade.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello. I've come back after an 8 year hiatus. I am hoping that my readers will enjoy this story. I'm not really starting anew. I hope you all enjoy this story. Just bare with me as I am also dealing with RL affairs, please. Thanks.

Penny Richards strolled down the crowded hallway of her school and it was Friday. Penny's thoughts were distracted by the new resource officer. He looked wonderful with his black hair, dark piercing red eyes, and a permanent sneer in the direction of some young teens. The 17 year old teenager couldn't wait for school to end so she could spend some time at the library to do some reading. She had her own license and knew all about the transformers. If anyone found out about her knowledge, she'd be carted off somewhere. Penny also didn't want the Decepticons to find out. She knew about their nefarious plans for taking over the planet. br /br /Suddenly, the bell rang for the final class and she bumped right into the new resource officer, who gripped her tightly on her shoulder. Penny winced at his grip because it felt tight. "I'm sorry, sir." She said.

"Miss Richards. Should you require glasses, I would suggest an eye exam and hurry along or you'll be late."

"Yes sir." Penny was surprised by his words, but didn't say anything further as she was released. Hurrying to the last class which was boring history, she thought about his coldness. It almost was like he was a decepticon. Penny had to grumble something as she took her seat in the last row, last seat.

"There's no way there is a Decepticon in the school." She thought to herself. "The Autobots would have known by now."

Penny spent the forty-five minutes jotting notes and going into a stupor like all the rest of her classmates. Then homework was assigned. A history essay! Terrific. Not only did she have to work over the weekend on a stupid essay, she'd have to do it by Monday. Well, that sucked truly. Penny didn't like writing essays nor did she like doing homework. Whenever there was a homework assignment, she'd spend the last ten minutes of class, hurrying to finish her homework. This way, the evening was free. There was a marathon of Game of Thrones. She wanted to binge watch the episodes that she pre-recorded on her DVR tonight. Counting down on the minutes...5...4...3...2...1...the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. She grabbed her history book, her pen, and paper. She stuffed her stuff into her backpack. Zipping it up, she was thinking about the resource officer. He's cute, young, and very mysterious. New. She stood up and left the classroom. Her hair was suddenly pulled her brown ponytail from behind. Yelping with surprise, she already knew who it would be.

"Cody! Why do you have to pull my ponytail?"

"Because it's fun to do." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Grow up." She muttered as she walked out of the hall.

"See the new resource officer yet?"

"Yes," She answered. "And yes...I bumped into him by accident. No big deal."

"Ooh. Did you bump into the resource officer and you didn't even get arrested?"

"Why would I get arrested when he's just here for the peace?" Penny couldn't understand why Cody was such a butthead. "Sometimes, you can be a real butthead. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Oh many do." He said, walking near her. "Can you give me a lift?"

"You know my Mom. The answer's no. No boys in the car!" Penny gave him a look before pausing. "Why? Don't you have a car or did you forget you and I don't live in the same neighborhood?"

"Oh that's right. Silly me. So much for a date."

Penny rolled her eyes. "The only date I have is is with a certain DVR. So, if you don't mind." Penny walked, leaving him behind. Cody was a less than popular teen, but he was chubby cute. Baby fat and he had a crush on her. Penny didn't like being rude to him, but he sometimes annoyed her with his sneaky immature ways. Penny didn't notice the resource officer standing to the side, watching them like a hawk.

"Oh wow. He's really strict like a Decepticon." Penny shivered as she thought. "Why would a Decepticon be in our school?"

The question was unanswered as she walked down the steps to her car. She felt strange as a feeling of being watched. She walked to her car and unlocked the door with her keyless entry. Well, once she got into her car, she'd be ok and that feel of being watched would go away. Slipping into her car, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Sometimes I wonder if there are Decepticons are infiltrating a school and that's just funny talk." Penny settled into the seat and put on her seatbelt. She sighed, turning on the car.

Barricade was surprised to hear the fleshy. It sat in his seat, unassuming he was there. Decepticons infiltrating the school. He let out a silent chuckle. Instead, the chuckle reverberated and the fleshing leaned forward, suddenly uncomfortable. It satisfied him. It even made him feel powerful. Barricade ensured the fleshy couldn't leave his car by taking over the internal controls. She couldn't get out and that would mean a lot to him. She had seemed to notice his coldness and stern look all through the day, start to finish. He had no choice, but to take the fleshing's car mode and use it for his own. She seemed to know about them. A great deal.

"Will you stop that, fleshing." Barricade said coldly.

Penny couldn't help but stiffen and then started to hit the glass and try to open the door. But it was fruitless. "Oh no..please...let me go. Why can't you just let me go?" She hadn't noticed that the windows were tinted, so no one could see her. Penny was going to tire herself out and the car wasn't going to let her go. "Please? I won't tell anyone?" She pleaded. "Too late, fleshing. I have you now. And if you want to live, you'll tell me everything you know about the Decepticons and Autobots." Penny stammered. "I just found them on the world wide web. Honestly. Quintessa included." She was shaking. "The one that tried to bring back Cybertron and failed..." She was mumbling all too fast. "I'm sorry? Please...I won't tell anyone."

"I think you'll come in handy. You seem to know more than you should." Barricade's engine rumbled as he hadn't been giving any signs of his engine turning over. It rumbled simply because he was pulling out. The girl, was so innocent, but Barricade knew she had gotten herself into trouble and into Decepticon hands. They usually didn't have a care of a fleshing. They're useless. But to Barricade, she was something. After all...there wasn't anything wrong with obtaining a human fleshing pet.

"First...we have rules. OBEY everything I order you to do. No matter what. Second: DO not try to escape. The results are punishable. Third: Do not attempt any calls. I have a way to scramble calls. And if you do call out, I will intercept. Do I make myself clear?"

Penny spoke in a small voice. "Yes, sir. But-"

"What?"

"I need something to eat. I suppose you don't mind stopping at Wendy's or a Taco Bell?"

Barricade growled. "Fleshing- don't push your luck. I'll accompany you into the Wendy's. But any mention of my intentions- will have punishments for your misbehavior." Penny sat there, wondering what to do. She would have to wait until her parents noticed something. Then they would call for help. But that would be after 4 PM. And it was only 3:30 PM. So, she would have to bide her time.

Please Review Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review(s). I really appreciate them.

-02-

Penny moved to get her backpack from the passenger seat next to her and the belt tightened uncomfortably against her chest. She grunted in effort as she reached with one hand instead. Her captor had to have known and felt her moving to the passenger seat. "I'm just retrieving my money." She groaned as the seatbelt now tightened even more.  
Barricade growled, "It can wait."  
Penny stopped reaching for her backpack as she realized that the Decepticon wasn't fooled. She had intended to get on her phone and write a blog. "Was that really necessary?" She asked, slumping in her seat. "I mean really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Maybe you shouldn't be judging me. I wasn't going to escape just by retrieving my money from my backpack."  
Barricade wasn't to be fooled. He knew that fleshings were sneaky. Even if they gave excuses of what they were intending to do. He had been on this planet long enough to know what they were up to. Even hiding out among the humans as a police man. People were afraid and respectful of police officers half the time. Now, younglings were easier to mold and teach how to respect police officers and signing up as a resource officer would prove to be a good challenge. Start these fleshies on the right path until they're Decepticon workers working under Megatron. The young were impressionable. Easy to fool. Gullible. Including the one in the front. It irritated him when she moved! Was she that impatient that she couldn't sit still for a minute?! "HUMAN!" He said, loudly. Perturbed by her actions of moving again! "I told you to wait. Are your audios malfunctioning?!"  
Penny paused like a deer in headlights. She hadn't moved too much and she was just sitting there, not even attempting to retrieve her money. All she was doing was moving her fingers to test his sensors. "I am waiting. Sheesh." Penny replied. "Someone has their panties in a twist."  
Barricade did a quick Internet search on that before he growled angrily. Having learned of the meaning, he was rigid with anger. His engine growled loudly. "I can easily crush you."  
"Well, you'd have to contend with my family and the Autobots."  
"A bunch of fleshies destroying a Decepticon. You are dimwitted." Barricade was still angry and was tempted not to stop at Wendy's. He was so tempted to keep on driving until he reached a section that was surrounded by woods and then he could dole out her punishment.  
"Look, all you have to do." She said, hoping he would let her go. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone you were in our school. Scouts honor."  
Barricade didn't care about what she said. The fleshing was going straight to Megatron. Then he would see what he would do. This is the girl that he was so interested in. "Megatron will have the final say of whether you live or die. If I were in charge, you wouldn't be sitting here, talking to me."  
Penny stiffened in her seat, not realizing she was way too deep. "Uh- don't take me to Megatron. Please. I'll do whatever you want." Penny begged and sat still. "I'll sit still now. Okay?"  
"Too late, fleshing. It was ordered."  
Penny sagged and hadn't really thought her kidnapping was planned. It would explain the resource officer's interest in her. A sinking feeling of despair filled her stomach. "I don't know anything, really." She said. "I was just -being a kid. I'm not even 18 so I can't make my decisions yet. Please?"  
"Which is all the more reason you are being taken to Megatron and he will make your decisions as his new pet." Barricade tried to convince her otherwise. Nothing would change his processor. Megatron would love this fleshing.

-0-

Thank you for reading and please drop a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing.

-0-

Penny tried not to let Barricade's answer get to her as she ate her meal and her stomach roiled with nerves. The holofleshy beside her seemed to delight in her discomfort all too much. He was so much different than before when he was in school. She hardly said a word to him as she ate slowly. Just to make him wait. She would wait and bide her time.

"Hurry up, will you? You can't keep a warlord waiting." Barricade urged, impatiently.

"I don't want to choke." Penny finally said. "If I hurry up, I'll choke."

Barricade growled.

Penny ignored his growl and continued to eat at her slow pace. She was hoping that someone would recognize her from school. Several young teens her age finally came into the Wendy's to order their meal. They cast a look and saw her. One of the teens walked over to her. "Hey, Penny. Would you like to spend the night tomorrow at my house?"

Penny thought about it. "Well, sure." As if Barricade wasn't there, she reached for her phone to find it with no battery and no service. "Does your phone have any service? Or a battery?"

The teen looked at her phone and nodded. "Yes. Just no service. Which is odd. Because we always do have service. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright. See you. Oh, please call before you leave. That way my parents don't think I sneaked out with a boy."

"That idiot is salivating over you like a weasel."

"No kidding. He's a jerk."

"Hey, Janie. Aren't you ready to order?" One of the teens asked, from the counter.

"Coming. Later, Penny."

Penny watched her friend leave the table to the counter. She felt a cold feeling stirring around her despite that it wasn't that cold in the restaurant. Rubbing her arms, she felt gooseflesh and her hair rising. It was like a ghost, but she knew she felt the cold feeling of being watched. Barricade! He was there, wasn't he? Why didn't Janie see him?

Penny finished eating her burger and threw away everything but her large drink. She waved bye to Janie and left. Barricade was no where in sight and where her car was, sat a police car. She looked around for her car. A hand from the side of her grabbed her arm and guided her to the police car. "Wait. Don't you think you shouldn't be a police car? My friends would surely think I was up to something and- then think I was in trouble. If you allow me to walk, I'll go in out of sight."

It sounded like a valid plan. If she did get into his form, they would talk. Penny was trying to be reasonable and as calm as she could be. "Please?" She asked. "To avoid being seen by a cop taking a teen is talk in the school. Everyone would see." Penny explained the best she could to the Decepticon.

"Very well. I will be following closely. Once out of sight, you are to stop and wait for me. Then you get into my passenger seat."

Penny nodded. There was no use in running. He would give chase. "Of course."


End file.
